<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warmth Like No Other by transbutchmokou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851207">A Warmth Like No Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbutchmokou/pseuds/transbutchmokou'>transbutchmokou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbutchmokou/pseuds/transbutchmokou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work's been hard on Keine lately, but thankfully Mokou is more than happy to support her, even if that means being an oversized body pillow for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara no Mokou/Kamishirasawa Keine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warmth Like No Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spring breeze gently wafted through the air, bringing with it the soothing aroma of cherry blossoms. It was of little comfort to Keine, however, who silently trudged up the path to her house. Once she reached the front door, she slid it open only to see Mokou sitting inside, her head buried inside one of the many books the historian owned. </p>
<p>Mokou hardly looked up from her book once she noticed Keine. “Oh hey hun, how was your day?” She patted the futon she was sitting on, signaling for Keine to come sit next to her.</p>
<p>Keine just slumped down next to Mokou and sighed loudly. Mokou put her book down and glanced over at Keine. “That bad, huh? Do you wanna talk about it?” Keine sighed again and nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“So at recess today, Cirno got into another fight with Daiyousei, which they’ve been doing almost every day for weeks now, and of course I can barely stop them before things get serious. But then Rumia joins in, because she just has to get involved in everything, and before I know it half the kids are screaming at each other and trying to get into fights...”</p>
<p>Mokou, although she was trying to listen, was too distracted to pick up on all of what Keine was saying. Keine had nestled her head against Mokou’s neck, and her arms were lovingly wrapped around the immortal’s waist. Mokou couldn’t help but blush and look away.</p>
<p>She was brought back to reality, though, by hearing Keine’s voice again, a bit sterner this time.</p>
<p>“Hey, you still listening?”</p>
<p>Mokou quickly snapped back to attention. “Huh? Y-yeah, I’m just a bit tired, is all.”</p>
<p>Keine frowned. “Your face is awfully red, you sure you’re not catching a cold? Here, let me take your temperature.” She reached her hand up to Mokou’s forehead, but she quickly batted it away.</p>
<p>“Hey, quit it! Didn’t I tell ya I’m fine?” She wrenched away, while Keine kept pushing.</p>
<p>“Look, you need to take better care of yourself! Just let me-” She was cut short as Mokou lost her balance, both of them tumbling down to the floor. Keine quickly got up and straightened herself, before realizing she was sitting directly on top of Mokou. </p>
<p>“A-ah! S-sorry!” As she tried to stand up, Mokou let out a loud and wheezing laugh. “God, you’re adorable, Keine.” Her face burned bright red as she tried to stand up and apologize again, but before she could say anything, Mokou slung her arms around her and pulled her back close to the ground. </p>
<p>“If anyone needs to be taken care of around here right now, it’s you” Mokou muttered.</p>
<p>Keine simply buried her head deep into the folds of her lover’s clothes, letting out contented sighs as Mokou gently ran her fingers through her hair. Even though she was embarrassed beyond words, Keine refused to get up. Mokou’s whole body was warm, and the teacher felt like she was curled up in front of a fireplace. </p>
<p>By now, Keine was drifting in and out of consciousness, struggling to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. She wanted to stay like this forever, being embraced by Mokou, feeling her gentle warmth flow through her, washing away any anger or sadness.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t. It was another school day tomorrow, and she still had paperwork to get done, and she still needed to cook dinner, and...</p>
<p>She looked up and saw Mokou already sound asleep, contentedly snoring away.</p>
<p>The decision was an easy one to make.</p>
<p>For the first time in weeks, Keine Kamishirasawa got a full night’s sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been like 5 years since I've written anything, so this felt really good to finish, even if it is pretty short. I kinda wanna get back into writing full time so any feedback and suggestions are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>